The Third Winchester
by xXMistressMadHatterXx
Summary: John Winchester has just passed, and Dean and Sam seem to have finally accepted it. What they have not accepted was their Dad's past come to look for them. Who is the strange girl on the phone claiming to be their father's daughter? No Adam.
1. Prologue

**AN: Alight-my explanation starts now! First off, I already know that there is a crap-load of lost sister stories out in AU SPN world, but I wanted to give it a shot 'cause it's a damn good idea! So I don't want anybody complaining about how unoriginal this story plot is. My story is original because no one else has my brain! Part of this big plan also includes no Adam. So I give the apology in advance to any Adam-lovers out there, but I didn't like him.**

**Now that I've finished ranting, I will now explain the finer details of the plot, and what will be changed. Set in season two, the brothers will meet their sister after the episode, Hunted. Sam will be listening to some of the old messages stored on their father's various cell phones to see if there are any left over cases he had not been able to take. John found out he had a daughter much sooner than when he had discovered Adam. Senior Winchester also had a much more active role in her childhood as well. I'm very confused when it comes to timelines, but I will try my best. Seeing as season two of Supernatural takes place during 2006, I think I got it pretty well matched up. My OC's birthday is on January 11, 1990, has curly dirty-blond hair (like Dean), and brown eye's ( from her mother ). At first, she'll be a bit of a bitch and fairly meek, but I think you'll be able to get why she's acting in such a way after reading the prologue. **

**Lastly, a fair warning to those who haven't read my stories before. I don't update regularly. I'm sorry, but that is the sad truth. Now I don't abandon stories, I just lose heart when things get a little hectic around home. To those of you still waiting on the next chapters of The Clashing of Angels and Demons, and Kyon, The Cat Zodiac, don't worry. Those will be updated very soon (don't bite me Kimmy)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE, AND I ONLY OWN A TINY TELEVISION TO WATCH IT!**

**Prologue**

"**Happy Birthday, to me." Willow sang bitterly to herself, sitting alone on the green couch. The only other person in the house was her grandmother, snoring down the hallway. The two had been home for a few hours, but the time had just flown by. Neither had had the energy to make dinner, or even move from their positions for that matter. Gran had driven Willow home from a funeral.**

**We were supposed to go to the concert today, dirty-blond bangs covered moist brown eyes as they glared hatefully at the crumpled tickets clutched tightly in red hands. Willow had held onto the pink pieces of paper throughout the entire service. Throughout the hours sitting on the couch, staring at a blank TV screen. Huh… I'm missing the series finale of Scrubs, she idly thought, picking lint off of her stockings. To her, it was amazing that those types of normal thoughts could pop up. Even after the death of her mom.**

**When a damp warmth began to grow on her lap, Willow looked down to see tears falling quickly. Still holding the tickets, aching fingers rubbed swiftly at reddened cheeks. The birthday girl refused to cry. She could NOT cry. Her whole life, Willow's mother never cried. She claimed it was because the salty water made her blue eye's puffy, and caused her usually clear voice to grow nasally. But Willow knew it was because everything would break if she did. That was Karoline Fray's mindset anyway. The raven-haired woman had gone through so many hardships in her life, that letting just one tear escape was admitting defeat.**

**When John Winchester entered their lives, it was like a god-send. Willow was five years-old when she met her biological father. At first, the little girl was afraid of the scruffy, scowling man. He didn't seem so brave around her either, but that had been misinterpreted as anger. It was on the third day during John's visit that their bond began. The toddler had not so stealthily been pushing celery chunks off of her dinner plate and onto a rolled up napkin on the side, then folding the cloth over the discarded vegetables. Looking up (to make sure mommy wasn't watching), the child noticed John silently scraping the green food onto a napkin of his own! Feeling the stare of his daughter's gaze upon him, the graying man lifted his head to see a familiar expression of scrutiny painted across Willow's face. Her fork was mirroring John's exactly, eye's so intense, and brow's furrowed. It was shocking the family resemblance! **

**Dropping the pronged utensil, the hunter threw back his head and laughed! Just like her daddy, Willow let go of her fork, but instead of laughing, her bambie eye's widened in shock. She had not expected the grumpy-looking man to show such an emotion. Seeing the girl's reaction, John started laughing even harder! Slowly, Willow's pouty lip's grew into a tiny grin, and then she joined in the mirth.**

**Ever since than, Willow has been a daddy's girl. Every time he'd visit, the John would bring along a gift. Sure part of the reason was because he stopped by on her birthday, but every present was like a piece of him she'd missed growing up. Sadly, since her father had a traveling job, he could only stop by for a week once a year. So where is he now?**

**Willow crushed the limp tickets tighter and clenched her teeth. It was like clock-work, John's visits. The bearded hunter showed up a day before her birthday, always calling before hand. There had been no phone call this year. Not one. Not even an excuse to as to explain the reason for his absence. Of all the birthdays to skip out on, you choose this one! Willow spontaneously grabbed at her cell phone (a gift from daddy dearest) and stabbed out the memorized number. She had left three messages yesterday, but he hadn't picked up. **

"**I'm sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected, or out of your service area. If you-"**

"**Damn it!" Willow threw the cell phone violently against the wall along with her useless concert tickets. When she saw the destroyed remains of her phone, and the torn pieces of paper lying on the floor, the heart-broken sixteen year-old finally admitted defeat. Willow fell to the floor in a curled up position, and cried. "Happy Birthday to me…"**


	2. Revelations

**I know I am a bitch, I just don't know if that's been established to the readers of this unfinished story. Please don't expect me to be a reliable updater, for I am nothing but a notorious procrastinator. I don't mean to be, but that's what I am! Sure half the time, I may have a legitimate excuse, but the other half is filled with me enjoying life and basically screwing over the poor people of fan fiction dot net out of a great (HAH!) read. If there is anyone still waiting for me to finish this story (I love you.) please be patient with me. It doesn't even have to be a tolerable patience- but a restrained quality is needed if you wish to deal with the likes of me. I cannot even imagine what my other fans of Kyon The Cat Zodiac and The Clashing of Angels and Demons wish to do to me. Another reason I'm deeply sorry is because I cannot find my original works for any of my stories, so I must rewrite everything from memory. Please don't give up on me just yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW SUPERNATURAL AND AM NOT GAINING ANY MONEY FROM THIS STORY. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE OC, WILLOW.**

XxX

One Week Later…

A cold wind blew suddenly and swiftly through the dark motel room, effectively waking the now awake occupant. Sam shut the door loudly and stomped to the corner table ignoring his brother's hazy glare from beneath the thin orange blanket. Dean greatly resembled a turtle, what with his limbs spread out from the bunched up fabric laying on his prone back.

"Come on Dean, wake up!" the giant tossed a foil-wrapped breakfast burrito at the cranky looking man who caught the food with ease. "We gotta leave the room in under an hour."

"Bitch."

"Your welcome."

Sam was barely paying his older brother any attention. He was too busy glaring at an unfamiliar cell phone and simultaneously eating an egg and ham sandwich. Dean freed himself from the scratchy cover and sat up from bed, then started to inhale the dollar menu treat. A minute or two passes in a tension-filled silence before the blond speaks.

"What's up your butt?" small bits of bacon and egg are launched from his mouth.

Sam grimaces at the display of sea-food, then replies, "Just a hunch. I still need to confirm some facts."

Dean shoves the remainder of the burrito into his already crammed hole, then leaves with a shrug to the bathroom, grabbing a random t-shirt that didn't smell too bad from the floor and some already used jeans. Once the shower started to run, Sam tossed his trash away and search through the phone's missed calls. He had already memorized that California area code number by heart, but didn't dare call. The hunter still hadn't listened to all of the messages yet, but the more he listened, the less reassured he became. Sam had initially begun rooting through John's old papers and phones to inform old contacts, make new ones, and see if anyone had called about leads or new cases. He never expected to uproot something far more buried. It had at first confused the brunette as to why there was a sobbing girl calling from such a far-away state nearly whispering about her mother's death. Sam felt bad for the kid, but he couldn't pretend to be the father she was looking for, so he promptly skipped the rest of the message to avoid feeling depressed. Unfortunately, the next call was from the same person, but this time she wasn't crying but had a horribly desperate whine. She kept asking, "Where are you?", "Why haven't you come daddy?", and "Please don't leave me alone."

There were several other messages just like the previous, all in different tones, in between real possible cases, but Sam couldn't pretend not to be interested any longer. The stranger had grabbed at, demanded, and finally stolen the sympathetic hunter's attention. If this had originally been a misdialed mistake, she would have realized her mistake five missed calls ago, but it wasn't. She had called this number at least eight times and at the ninth, Sam had successfully answered. The girl sounded different. Words were slurred and difficult to understand, as well as her thought process.

"Whereare you-Daddy! I-you've… you've left meh all alone. I wai'ed for ya, and wai'ed for ya, bu' you NEVER showed! Ma-mom izdead, and you've jus' left meh all alone with-" a loud hacking noise interrupted her drunken speech, then it continues. "I only got gramma left. Firs' you leave meh, then ma-mom, and gramma isn't gonna las' forever… I need you daddy. Please come home."

Sam didn't know how to respond to that last coherent sentence. It was heart-breakingly similar to their lives, and he just couldn't break her clearly fragile state of mind. What could he say to make everything better. This girl had just bore her soul to a cellular device believing her father to be on the other end, and was obviously intoxicated. The stranger had basically recited what Dean had buried so deeply beneath layers of guilt, self-loathing, and cocky bravado. Sure, Sam was still claiming this girl's frantic calls to a missing father to be a coincidence and nothing more, but he couldn't help but feel a connection to her. The nameless person had lost her mother, her father was gone, and her guardian was an elderly relative. Before Sam could even consider talking, Dean had entered the room making the agitated man hang up abruptly.

At the tenth call, Sam had been too late to answer with his hands full of the mornings breakfast. Now with Dean out of the way, he could listen to the message. He vowed it would be the last time; truthfully the kid was an unneeded distraction. Sam didn't need to listen to this girl's sob-story because even though her situation pulled at his heart-strings, he could not afford that type of time wasting. Dean and Bobby were counting on him to be fully alert and concentrating on the jobs at hand. Azazel and Ava were Sam's top priorities, and should stay that way.

With a determined mind-frame, Sam hit call and brought the phone to his ear. "How DARE you?" _What the hell? _It wasn't the girl's voice spoke through, but an old woman's. "What kind of bastard leaves his daughter alone on her birthday? On her mother's funeral? I buried Karoline with only Willow and two close friends-it wasn't hard to tell who was missing from the party!" she spit the word out venomously. Sam came to the conclusion that this bitter woman must be 'gramma'. "The minute you walked back into our lives again all those years ago I knew. I knew someone's heart would be broken, I just didn't know it would be Willow's." _This asshole deserves her wrath. _"It's time to decide, John. Take some responsibility, and come rescue your daughter from this hell. Sadly, you're the only one who can, so hurry up Winchester. Or I'll hunt down your unforgivable ass."

The line went dead, and Sam sat staring at the phone as if it had physically bit him. What kind of sick joke was this?

XxX

Dean had just hopped out of the shower and was pulling up his pants when Sammy burst open the bathroom door (much in the same fashion as he did earlier).

"What the hell, Sam? I'm changing here."

The shorter brother noticed immediately the younger's disheveled appearance, their father's journal clutched tightly in his hand, and beyond that the hotel room was littered with their belongings. Dean quickly transformed his pissed off face to one of concern. "What's going on?"

"When we were younger, and I was still too young to hunt, did dad ever not tell you about certain hunts?"

"All the time. He knew I knew what went on, but he didn't think I was ready for some things. Why?"

Sam hastily started to flip through the book, missing pages in particular and certain dates were sought for. "Was there a specific date he would always leave on? A time of the year he wouldn't explain what was going on?" Dean was beginning to see the pattern in the dates. A chunk of the January pages were torn for it. "Why'd you rip apart dad's journal Sammy?"

"I didn't." Sam glanced back up at his brother's green eye's soulfully. "They were already missing."

"Why?"

"Do you remember, or don't you Dean?"

"Yes, yes! Why are you so interested? What's the point in more puzzles? There are no more secrets to dig up." Dean's voice had taken an acidic edge. "Just get your stupid theories out of the clouds, and let whatever crawled up your ass die."

"I think we have a sister."

XxX

Two Days Later…

Willow laid her head down onto the toilet seat, not caring how unhygienic it was. Gran doubted she could even spell unhygienic at the moment. The old woman brushed away sweaty strands of hair from the girl's forehead and whispered soothing, nonsensical words into her flushed ear. Her grand-daughter had been escorted home at midnight by an equally drunk teenager, thankfully not by car. Gran didn't appreciate the company Willow had been keeping these past few days, but she disapproved even more of her coping methods. _Where in the world did Will even get a fake id card? Probably from that horrible little hoodlum that walked her home._

Gran's thought's were cut short by another onslaught of spewing stomach bile. There was nothing really left at this point. Bony fingers combed through damp curls, and another hand rubbed gently circles into the girl's back.

"Sweet-pea, I really wish you wouldn't do this to yourself."

"But it's so much fun." Willow dead-panned.

Gran couldn't even muster a disappointed expression. All that formed on her aged face was sympathy. "You've got to stop Willow. This isn't the way to deal. You could end up in jail-or worse, hurt."

The tired sixteen year-old rubbed her hand across wet lips, then coughed with a hack into the toilet. Spit dribbled down her chin and the air was already filled with a sour smell. "I don-don't see how alcohol is such a bad thing. Te-teachers are always preaching about the horribleness of beer and the 'evil' affects of it, bu'-" Willow's broken speech was cut short by another empty cough.

Isn't this proof enough Sweet-pea?"

"Something that makes me forget, can't be all that bad."

Gran didn't know how to respond to that. Hell, that little sentence probably would've pushed her to drinking, but she knew that wouldn't be of any help to Willow. Slowly, the sad grandmother continued to card her fingers through the adolescent's tangled mane.

"But everything crashes down once morning comes, doesn't it?" Willow turned her face away, hiding her pleading eye's. "Promise me that you won't go drinking with Zachery again Willow."

Once again, there was no response, and it was quiet for some time until her scratched voice asked, "Where's my daddy?"

Gran's slow movements stuttered, but the inebriated girl didn't notice, and she answered her own question. "He's not coming back…"

The oldest Fray said not a word, and she barely noticed that Willow hadn't answered her first question.


	3. Iterruptions

**Here's the second chapter folks! I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't, poo on you. Also, I'm making up her school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISON SHOW SUPERNATURAL, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**XxX**

Same day, night at hotel in Canyon Country, California.

"Is there anything else you can find out about this kid?" Dean was furiously flipping through John's notebook, paying special attention to the missing pages. He was sitting rigidly on the tangled sheets of yet another hotel bed, surrounded by scattered piles of scribbled paper. A common name appeared on every printed and or written sheet. The oldest hunter was searching through the mess, disregarding the numerous graphite stains already covering his fingers and hands. Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on the opposite side of the room with his laptop computer glaring harshly in the dimly-lit area.

A tired, resigned sigh escaped the tall man's lips, and he sympathetically glanced at his brother. "There's nothing else. We already know everything that the computers, hospitals, and records have on her."

Not looking up from his going-no-where search, Dean asked, "Are you sure?"

Sam was too exhausted and shocked to feel any type of frustration. "Willow Fray, age 16, lives in Canyon Country, California. Born January 11th, 1990 in Santa Clarita Hospital. She is in the tenth grade at St. Josephs High School, with a 3.2 gpa. Belongs to the school's choir, history club, and recently starred in the school's rendition of the musical, RENT. Currently under the guardianship of Marsha Fray, Willow's grandmother. Her mom, Karoline Fray died eleven days ago due to unknown circumstances and-"

"That's it!"

Sam jerked slightly at Dean's sudden sign of life, and looked at him curiously. "What's _it_?"

With a triumphantly vicious gleam, the hunter explained obscurely, "The chick's mom died due to 'mysterious circumstances'. This is probably another job. The girl just wanted to scare dad into taking their case."

The brunette just stared at Dean with a mixture of pity and exasperation. Mostly pity. His big brother always idolized John, no matter what, and this big unveiling of truth these past months was not a pretty wake up call. Dean was so desperate to prove their father's celibacy, that he was even going so far as to suggest determined and theatrical people were calling the old phone just to get attention.

Sam closed his computer and started stacking the messy pile of wasted documents. He turned away from the other hunter. "Face the facts Dean. The evidence is plain as day. True, Karoline Fray's death is mysterious, but it doesn't change the reality. Dad slept with another woman an-"

"He wouldn't do that."

"-And had another kid-"

A rough hand solidly grabbed hold of Sam's shirt collar, and turned him around abruptly. Hard green eyes stared into hazel ones. "He _wouldn't_ have done that to _mom_."

The taller brother calmly returned the gaze and said patiently, "He was only human."

Dean immediately released and started to get dressed in cleaner clothes. He grabbed his car keys, cell phone, and leather jacket, before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam rubbed absently at his neck.

"Out." the door slammed shut.

XxX

One hour later (precisely 10:52 a.m.)

Flashing blue lights littered the chaotic bodies swarming on the dance floor, while random bursts of silver confetti from a happy bride-to-be sprayed people in the nearby corner. Willow's glazed eye's were transfixed on the swirling colors and cacophony of music that drifted around her. She didn't really understand why Nicole was yelling at her new friend Zach, so the best option at the moment was to ignore them. Everyone else here seemed so happy; why did the other girl have to be such a buzz kill?

"You're such a dick Zachery!"

"I don't know what I did wrong."

"Bull!" Nicole flicked her dyed green bangs out of her angry grey eyes. "I can't believe you brought Will here, AGAIN! This morning, she was still recovering from last nights hangover! "

Dark brown eyes, nearly black, widened defensively. "I'm just trying to help out our friend."

"This isn't any way to help her! Do you know how pissed her grandma's gonna be when she sees you?"

Willow decided to tune out after that, besides, it was kind of hard to pay attention when the room started spinning. The teenager presumed it best to just lay her head down on the sticky bar table. The walls agreed with this action, and quickly stopped twirling. She was only vaguely aware when Nicole ceased yelling, and Zach sat heavily beside her. Willow slowly rolled her head to face his amused smile from above.

"Where'd Nicole go?"

"Bathroom." the platinum blond boy reached across Willow's limp body and snatched up her discarded beer bottle. He eyed with it appreciation. "Nice; three cans and not one slur."

"You shoul' be nicer t'Nicole."

"Why do you hang out with such a bitch?"

Willow suddenly found her tousled hair quite fascinating. "Cuz she's not."

A light-haired man took the seat on the other side of the inebriated girl's, but didn't even spare them a glance. Zach looked around the crowded room, and seemed glad about something. "Hey, let's get outta here before Miss Priss comes back."

"Why?" Willow noticed that Zach's eyes looked distinctly darker in this club light.

"C'mon. Let's go." her clearly sober friend took control and held onto the distracted teen's cold hand. He led her outside with only an unnoticed backward glance at the brooding stranger left alone at the bar.

XxX

Dean didn't want to think. Didn't want to have to even consider the idea of it. The fact that his father was with another woman. It was… not right.

"Fuck!"

A girl's loud curse almost made the seasoned hunter jump out of his bar stool. Dean looked to see a young woman with green hair, pick-glossed lips, and a sequined gold halter top standing beside him. The kind of girl he probably would've gone for if she didn't have the weird hair. Currently, the stranger was whipping her head back and forth looking around the busy center. Unfortunately for Dean, her round eyes landed on his wary figure.

"YOU!" she exclaimed shrilly. "Did you see two teenagers sitting here earlier? I just left to go to the restroom, and they were gone!"

The confused Winchester raised a dark eyebrow, then jerked his thumb in the exits direction. "I think I saw 'em leave."

The woman swore again, then violently tightened her purple purses strap. By the look on her face, Dean could tell when she found those kids, they'd be in a world of pain. The hunter was about to turn away when her finely manicured fingers clutched onto his think shoulder.

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You're an adult. How could you, in good conscious, let two under-aged high schoolers just walk out of this bar?" the stranger was staring at him with frightening intensity.

"Listen, lady-"

"I'm Nicole." and with that, Dean's quest for no clarity was lost, and she dragged him away from his untouched beer.

**XxX**

**That's all I have time for sadly, but I will update soon! Tell me what you think, please!**


	4. Lost and Found

Sorry, sorry for lateness! I was busy getting tangled in my personal life and screenplay, so I hope you guys can forgive me!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Here's the long-awaited chapter.

XXx

Frigid air blew straight through Will's clothes and a violent shiver racked her entire spine. Zachery didn't seem bothered by the chill, and continued to gently guide her uncoordinated gait down the empty sidewalk. Though it was very cold, and the light drizzle had ceased a few minutes ago, there were rather large puddles dotted across the street. Will stumbled into almost every one of them, getting her scuffed vans and torn jeans drenched. The contact provided only small clarity to her dizzy mind.

"Where're we goin' now Zach?"

The blond boy turned quickly to glance down, then faced forward again. "To meet some friends."

Her hazy eyes crossed, and an amusing confusion passed over her pink face. "That sounds like something a child predator would say." Will almost stopped, and giggled after listening to the words that came out of her mouth. Why would she say that? This was Zachery for Christ's sake. The prickly feeling was the alcohol talking. And the alcohol sounded a lot like Nicole.

"Don't worry, you'll get along fine." the taller teenager pulled her shoulder snugly against his side. His body temperature felt secure… but not the safety blanket kind. This security with Zachery always made Will feel oddly restrained, or out of her depth. Especially when they went drinking together.

It didn't happen often, and she could never really remember being physically harmed when they went out together, but sometimes he would look at her. Just look. Will felt small when his eyes appeared darker in the bar lights. Like an animal. His intensity was almost oppressive, and she felt extremely out of depth. Why did this new guy make her feel so awkward. So naked.

These dark thoughts weren't helping the pleasant buzz that filled her ears a few minutes ago. Will wanted to go home. Wanted to feel safety blanket secure. Her mother's sheets always had that effect. Once the teenager slept off the hangover, these strange ideas would flee her mind. "It's alright Zachery. Thanks for the distraction, but I think I'm gonna head home."

He was watching her again. _Reading my thoughts._ Stop that. "Trust me. You'll have a great time."

"No," Will removed her slim hand from his grip, and slipped away from the warm chest. "It's fine. I'll see you at school-" Harsh black eyes nearly glared as cold as the wind pelting her currently freezing back.

Zachery didn't look human. _That's so stupid! Shut up Nicole!_ But there her friend stood, without a hint of color glowing in his eyes. Everything else seemed normal, but the prickling sensation was back ten-fold.

"I've been so very patient Willow. Won't you please accompany me to greet some friends from down south?" The Cheshire grin was so disarming, and filled with good intentions. The eyes must be a trick of the light.

She nearly tripped three times just taking two steps in Zachery's direction. That was it. _Beer is bad. I remember Nicole saying that. _Those black eyes must be some drunken hallucination. Smiling, Will reached for his large hand, content with solving the riddle.

She didn't even notice the other large hand come swinging toward the side of her head.

_Beer is bad._

Xxx

One hour later…

"WWIIIIILLLL!" the extremely screechy college girl cried for the hundredth time that night. Once again, there only answer came from an annoyed senior citizen, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Dean didn't want to deal with this. He was freezing his nuts off, hungry, and honestly cared very little to what happened to the stranger's friend at this point and time. Not to say he wasn't sympathetic, but after learning about his dad's child out of wed-lock, Sam's supposed dark-side future, and no sleep for three days, tonight was not the night to help girl's in mini-skirts scream like a cat for their under-aged neighbor in the middle of the night.

It was the kid's fault for thinking they could beer at their age (he shouldn't be one to talk), and she shouldn't have gone off without her 'chaperone'. How much trouble could two nauseated students get up to in this tiny town anyway?

"WWIIIIILLLL!" Nicole screamed again, and the hunter could hear the scratch from her over-worked lungs. Dean turned in his seat to tell her off for waking the entire neighborhood, but instantly stopped. Thick tears rolled down the girl's face, smearing her mascara.

"WWIIIIILLLL!" he screamed intensely

Another hour passed with Dean yelling, Nicole texting/calling, until they finally decided to go to the police station.

There was no one resembling the high school juniors, and the cops couldn't report a missing person unless they had been gone for forty-eight hours. After a few choice words shared between Officer Clyde and Nicole (curses and threats of imprisonment) the two were left leaning awkwardly against the jailhouse.

"I'll call Will's grandma another time." Her voice was subdued, but the hysteria was barely being contained beneath the surface. "Can you try the hospital?"

"Sure." Dean whipped out his phone, dialing the familiar numbers, and heard the deep tones nurse Manson answer. "Has anyone entered the hospital matching the description of 5'7", dirty-blond, brown-eyed, and maybe there's a guy with her?"

"A name would be helpful sir."

Dean blinked, not even realizing he forgot the most important part. Cupping the cell away from his mouth, the gruff man whispered over to the college student. "Hey, what's Will's last name?"

Distractedly, Nicole answered, still trying to contact the guardian. "Fray. Willow Fray-Oh! Marsha! Thank God you answered!"

She turned away, not at all noticing the look of complete shock distorting his face. The drunken girl-child that had sat across from Dean at the bar had been his sister. "Son of a bitch…"

"I'm sorry?" Nurse Manson broke through his mental breakdown.

"Uh-uhm-Fray! Willow Fray, that's her name." Why the hell hadn't he noticed her before? She was sitting _right there, and he hadn't even realized it. Dean should've at least known her by face alone what with staring at the photograph all day previous._

"_I'm sorry sir, but there's no one here by that name." Dean immediately snapped his phone shut. With renewed determination, he spun in place to tell Nicole, "You're smiling creepy."_

"_She's home!" the exclamation was practically giddy, but then it disappeared. "Oh, I'm gonna kill Zachery!"_


	5. apology

**I'm sorry for the delay, but it's been very stressful few months. My family went out to see our grandparents because my grandfather was in the… I guess you can say final stages of lung cancer. I never really wanted to research it because he seemed so happy and determined. He even had plans for next summer and the new car he was going to buy.**

**During the trip though, my brother became hysterical and reckless because his schedule became nonexistent once we were in vacation mode. His final days were spent avoiding my grandpa and rejecting food. Once we got home, his antics only escalated and we called in all of his therapists. It's getting to the point where he may need to be taken to a home, and my grandfather passed this morning. **

**I'm sorry, but I just don't know how to deal with everything at once, so bear with me for just a while longer. I did start the chapters on another computer, so… yeah. You'll see them when some stuff has cooled down. Bye for now.**


End file.
